SE: Tales Untold
by shadowmistx98
Summary: There are tales that aren't told behind DWMA and it's students. Follow Jake Wilson and Rika Witchblade's stories with some of their friends as they live the life as students of Lord Death's academy.
1. Jake Wilson & Rika Witchblade

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Soul Eater. But the Jake and Rika are my OCs and therefore they are the only things I own in this story.**

* * *

**Everybody holds a different kind of madness in their hearts and minds. Yes, it's a reason for you to fall into madness but it's not an excuse for you to fall into it easily.**

**-Rika Witchblade**

**Just because your history's bad and all, that doesn't mean you have to live up to it.**

**-Jake Wilson to Rika**

Jake stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He sat at his bed as he remembered what made him and his weapon partners. They both played the piano together when they were in another DWMA branch not far from the main branch. Jake smiled as he remembered how she said yes to him in his offer of partnership. He sighed.

"Good old times…" he closed his eyes. Then a knock from his door shook his eardrums. He looked at his door and saw it slightly open.

"Jake, kishin's egg soul is making a move… We better hurry for our mission now…" a female voice called out to him and shut the door.

"Yeah! I'll get ready!" Jake stood up and combed his hair. He had white, grayish hair. His bangs almost covered his green eyes. Jake then changed to his normal combat clothing. He wore his orange hoodie and blue denim pants and rubber shoes. He stepped outside and yawned as he stretched his arms out. Then he saw a girl with long, brown hair tied to a low ponytail and shoulder-length strands of hair framing the side of her face. She was wearing a white polo shirt under a blue sleeveless hoodie. She wore above-the-knee, black leggings and red skirt. She had black socks and black sneakers. She placed her foot on the chair and placed her hands on the back of her head. She opened one eye and saw Jake.

"Geez, what took you so long?" she stood up and gave Jake his black, long coat. He wore it and placed his orange hood on top of the coat. He didn't button it.

"I just changed my clothes, Rika. It's not like you didn't…" Jake pointed out to her clothes.

"Well, at least it took me less than 10 minutes to get ready… Not like you, you took 15 minutes… or even longer..." Rika raised her eyebrow.

"It's not that long!" Jake eyed her.

"Yeah, whatever you say, smart guy…" Rika opened the door and they both went out. Rika shoved her hands inside the pockets of her jacket as they walked.

"So… Where exactly is this kishin?" Jake asked her.

"I don't know… You tell me" Rika looked at him. Jake looked at her not amused.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot… You don't have any Soul Perception" Rika grinned. Jake growled.

"You don't have to rub it in me, you know…. Just because you have Soul Perception, you are the smarter one between us" Jake looked away. Rika laughed weirdly.

"Will you stop laughing like that? That laugh creeps me out..." he said.

"How's your family by the way?" Rika changed the subject.

"Uh, same old. My sisters and brother are still training to be a meister…" Jake answered. Rika sighed.

"How about you? Your parents?" Jake looked at her as she remained focused on walking forward.

"I don't talk to them much, right now. But they're fine…" Rika said.

"_Yeah, that's right. Her mother's a witch… I wonder how it feels for Rika. To be easily dragged in to madness. She'll be probably mad by now if I didn't have any Anti-Demon Wavelength…" _Jake thought as he bowed down. Rika then suddenly stopped and looked at Jake.

"Jake! The kishin's close! Let's go!" Rika ran.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait for me!" Jake ran behind her. They ran in a dark alley. Rika jumped over the fence in their way.

"_Damn! She's fast! And she's using one of her parkour moves again… Ok, then. Challenge accepted!" _Jake smiled as he jumped over the fence as well. He doubled his speed to catch up with her. When Jake was lining up with her, Rika stopped.

"Hey! What the hell? You're stopping all of a sudden!" Jake almost tripped in breaking his speed and glared at Rika. Rika then pointed at their front. Jake slowly looked at it. It was the kishin they were assigned to collect. It was big and fat and drooling as it slowly turned to face the two.

"See that?" Rika looked deep into its soul and saw a red, balloon like soul floating inside of the kishin. Jake looked at her and smiled as she grinned.

"I'll guess… That's your dinner?" Jake wrapped his arm around Rika's neck.

"Yes. You guessed right" Rika then glowed and soon started to transform into her weapon form. Jake twirled it and then hits its handle to the ground. She was a demon scythe. Her weapon form was a pretty cool one. Below the tip of the silver haft is a big 'N' shape blade in the middle of it (Z if the scythe is held horizontally). The upper, right side of the "N" protrudes the main scythe blade. The sharp edge of her blades is black and the rest of it is blue. Jake then looked at the kishin already waiting for their next move.

"_Look, see the red gem attached to its chest?"_ Rika voice echoed. Jake looked at his chest struggling to see what Rika was pointing at. Then finally he saw it.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jake tightened his grip on the scythe.

"_That's his storage on the innocent souls he's been collecting. He collects at day and eats the collected souls at night. We may still be able to recover some of it if we break it, then split him in half." _Rika explained.

"What if we cut him in half without breaking the gem?" Jake asked as he eyed the beast.

"_Then we won't be able to save the souls…"_ Rika said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ok, gem, here we go!" Jake suddenly ran towards it.

"_Wait, Jake! Think-!"_ Jake suddenly tripped and fell on his face.

"_of a plan before you attack, stupid…"_ Rika continued. "Ow…" Jake sat and rubbed his face.

"Roar!" the kishin ran towards them.

"_Jake! Stand up and block from your right!"_ Rika warned him. Jake stood up and did what Rika told him to do. He blocked his claws from the right and ran behind him from his left. The kishin went to Jake again and slashed from above.

"Gaah!" Jake rolled to his left.

"_Jake! On your right!"_ Rika shouted as Jake blocked the kishin's attack from his right. Jake kicked its stomach and pushed it backwards.

"Damn! That's one hard stomach he's got there!" Jake said as he held his twitching leg. The kishin came after them again.

"Aah! Don't you ever get tired of running?" Jake avoided the slash from above which almost got him. Rika eyed it.

"_How are we going to destroy the gem before cutting it in half…?" _Rika thought. Jake was still running for his life.

"Ah! Rika! Answer me! Give me instructions!" Jake shouted and almost screamed like a girl as he ran around with the kishin chasing him. Rika then snapped back to reality.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I thought instructions were given out by the meister?" _Rika asked Jake jokingly.

"Rika! Stop joking around! My life is in danger! You're smarter than me! You give more rational directions than me!" Jake jumped as the kishin slashed from Jakes feet.

"_Wow, must be hard for you to admit that, huh?" _Rika appeared on the scythe as a reflection and smirked.

"Rika!" Jake shouted one more time.

"_Ok! I'll think!" _Rika placed her hand on her forehead, _"Ok! I got it!" _

"C'mon! Explain to me now!" Jake sweated as the monster growled.

"_We'll use Triple Resonance, can you handle that?" _Rika asked his meister.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"_Ok. First, we'll do Soul Sympathy to send it off at a distance. Then we'll do Chain Resonance to immobilize it. We strike the gem and destroy it! For the finish, we'll use Witch Hunter!" _Rika looked at his expression. Jake grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" Jake replied. Jake could see Rika was smiling.

"Ok! You ready, Rika?" Jake shouted. "_Ready as ever!" _

"Ok! Here we go!" Jake stopped running and saw the kishin still running towards him.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" they both shouted as Jake held the scythe in front of him.

"Soul Sympathy!" they shouted again and soon the wavelengths of their souls began to form a barricade I n front of them in the form of chains. Their front was blocked entirely and the kishin couldn't cut through. The barricade then pushed the monster away leaving quite a great distance between them. The monster fell down as the barricade disappeared.

"Not so close now, are we?" Jake smiled as he wiped his mouth with his thumb.

"_Activating Double Resonance…" _Rika closed her eyes. Jake then held her at his back and his other free hand in front of his face. Only two of his fingers were up and he closed his eyes.

"Chain Resonance!" they said in unison and their wavelengths in the form of chains appeared form the ground. The kishin stood up and ran towards them but tripped. The chain soon wrapped around its body, completely immobilizing it. The kishin roared as it struggled to be free.

"Not so smart, are you?" Jake approached it and knocked the gem off its chest, breaking it into pieces. Then 10 blue souls came out from it and disappeared.

"Huh? What happened?" Jake's eyes widened. _"Don't worry, they're sent off automatically to Lord Death"_

"Whew! That scared me! Ok, back to this monster!" Jake looked at it. Rika sighed.

"_Activating Triple Resonance!" _Rika closed her eyes again.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" they shouted. Jake slowly swung Rika above his head and the scythe blade became a large 'Z' blade. It glowed blue.

"Witch Hunter!" Jake ran to the monster and sliced it in half. The scythe returned normal and Rika jumped from Jake's hand. Rika went to the red, floating soul and grabbed it. She then opened her mouth wide to eat it. Jake looked from her back as she swallowed it. Rika then raised a thumb up and said "24th soul collected!"

Jake smiled at their accomplishment. He sighed.

"I thought we weren't going to make through that kishin!" Jake shook his head as he chuckled. Rika remained silent and stared off into space.

"Rika? What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"N-nothing… For a moment there, I thought I was going to fall into madness. When I ate the soul, I felt like my witch soul is going to devour the rest of mine…" Rika looked at her hand and sighed. Jake looked at her worriedly.

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen! As long as you got me here!" Jake pointed to himself and grinned. Rika smiled.

"Yeah… I guess so. As long as I have dummy by my side, I won't get lost in my ways" Rika began insulting him again.

"Aw, c'mon, Rika! That was a great moment you ruined there!" Jake began to follow her as she walked. Rika chuckled.

"I'll just heal your bruises when we get back home" she said.

* * *

"Hmm. I think she's doing great!" Lord Death said as he watched them leave the area with his big mirror.

"Is she this half-witch you're talking about, Lord Death?" Sid asked.

"Not only is she half-witch but a powerful weapon too!" Lord Death answered.

"I see. The product of a close-to-be death scythe and a music witch?" Sid asked again.

"Yes, yes" he nodded.

"I can't seem to understand why you're watching her" Sid looked at him.

"Well, you see… Rika has good intentions. She has potential like her father. She has sworn to protect the innocent souls around her with her meister as well…"

"Ooookaaay…"

"But Rika may fall into madness and her destructive instinct as a witch may come to her without her wanting it. It is best to look after her. Her meister's Anti-demon wavelength is helping her also…" Lord Death faced Sid who was looking at him weirdly.

"Lord Death, you called for me?" another teacher from DWMA walked towards them. She had long dirty blonde hair and wore a polo shirt and tight, below-the-knee skirt.

"Yes, yes! Indeed Eliza!" Lord Death called out to her. Sid looked at her differently.

"Is she one of the teachers of the other EAT class?" Sid asked.

"How rude of you to ignore me…" Eliza looked at his blue skin.

"Is he the zombie that is teaching the other EAT class?" Eliza pointed at him. Sid sweat dropped.

"Oh, sorry… I'm Sid Barrett! I teach the other EAT class as you said…" Sid bowed.

"And I'm Eliza Collins…" she bowed.

"You know there's no need to be formal in here…" Lord Death said as they both bowed at each other again.

"Eliza, I was just going to ask how Rika's doing" he looked at her.

"Oh! She's doing fine along with her meister! As expected from 'The Most Compatible Souls' of DWMA" Eliza said.

"Really? They're the ones everybody's talking about?" Sid looked at Lord Death.

"Uhuh! They are the one. They are able to perform many Soul Resonances without breaking a sweat! If I remember they currently have 5 resonances… Chain resonance, Soul Sympathy, Shadow Resonance, Soul Force and the traditional scythe meister's attack, Witch Hunter…" Lord Death explained at his best.

"Rika is a good wavelength matcher! She is able to match her wavelength to another partner immediately. That's why she is also able to wield other weapons. But her soul bond with Jake is highly strong and compatible. That's why they are called 'The Most Compatible Souls' of DWMA" Lord Death said and looked at his mirror again and saw the two poking each other on their way home.

"It is unbreakable if you'd ask me…" Lord Death's voice trailed off.

* * *

Ok, I just wrote this story for some of my SE OCs. This one is my favorite of all my OCs. You don't need to throw fire at me (flames, that's what I like to call it :P)

I'll only update this if I'm in the mood and stuff so you don't have to worry about the two other stories I'm working on. This is signed as complete because I have completed one story line for an OC. Ok, that's all! Bye!

~Shadow


	2. Azumi Kumasaka & Raiden Kumasaka

Hi! Hello! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own the five OCs here in my story.**

* * *

**The beast is still hiding within me. You wouldn't want to unleash it now, would you?**

**-Azumi Kumasaka**

**The hard thing about being an outcast is that no one gave a damn to look at you and you're true potential.**

**-Raiden Kumasaka**

A girl ran through the roofs of Death City. She wore a lavender colored yukata. Her sash tightened below her chest and ended at her hips. She wore knee-high black boots and had a dragon tattoo on the visible part of her left thigh. Her hair was indigo in color and was tied up to a high ponytail braided. She had long bangs that frame her face. She had blue eyes. She turned her face to her right to see the kishin running down at the road following them. She couldn't see well in her right eye. She was nearly blind in that eye. She then focused back to running forward. Her weapon, a bow, was being held on her right arm. He was always the one on her right side so he could guide her.

"_Any minute now, Azumi… He could jump towards us if we keep running…"_ a reflection appeared on the metal side of the bow. He had spiky red hair.

"Yeah, I got it, Raiden…" Azumi then stopped and created an arrow using compressed wavelengths of her and her weapon's soul. It was violet because of her soul. She then began to create a firing stance and pointed it at the kishin. Only, there's no one there.

"_What the hell? Where did it go?" _they're eyes widened as Azumi lowered her weapon but still had the arrow in her hand. Azumi then gasped and turned around to fire the arrow. But it was too late. The kishin pushed her down the roof.

"Oow…" Azumi held her head as she struggled to stand up.

"_Azumi! Are you ok?" _his cousin struggled to see her face after the fall. He was still in her hands.

"I'm alright…" Azumi sat up. Then their eyes widened again to see that the kishin was in front of them and was about to stab her. They gasped. All Azumi could do was to close her eyes.

"_AZUMI! STAND UP!" _Raiden shouted. Then nothing happened. Azumi opened one eye to see what happened. The kishin stopped and it was cut in half.

"_What? Did we miss something?" _Raiden asked. Soon the body evaporated and a red floating soul came towards them. Azumi and Raiden looked at their left. It was the partners, Jake and Rika. Jake had sliced the kishin in half with his demon scythe. Azumi stood up.

"_What the hell?" _Raiden went back to his human form. He wore an unzipped, red jacket. Under it was a white shirt. He wore baggy pants.

"That was our kishin, Jake! And you just had to defeat it for yourself!" Raiden shouted at him throwing his tantrum. Jake looked at him and cleaned his ears to show him how much shouting he did. Raiden growled.

"Don't mind him, you have my thanks…" Azumi held her palms together and bowed to show her appreciation.

"Aw, c'mon, Azumi! This guy always destroys our fun!" Raiden stomped his feet. Rika returned to her human form and shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Raiden, be thankful… we almost died there…" Azumi looked at him.

"Yeah, cut Jake some slack for being stupid!" Rika pointed at him. Jake eyed her evilly.

"Sorry about that Azumi, we just had to do that because we saw the kishin in front of you. We couldn't just leave you behind…" Rika said.

"It's ok, we're on a losing streak with that kishin anyways…" Azumi said with her expressionless face.

"Seriously! You just have to ruin everything, Jake!" Raiden continued to whine. Jake looked at him.

"Geez, I wonder how you and Azumi are related…" Jake looked at them both.

"Trust me, we aren't…" Azumi raised her right hand. Raiden pouted.

"Wow, thanks a lot Azumi!" he sarcastically said then looked at Rika. He approached her.

"Well, at least you brought your weapon here…" Raiden leaned his face close to Rika's. Rika leaned backward.

"Hi there, Rika!" he smiled seductively as Rika growled and glared at him.

"Hey, hey! Hands off!" Jake pushed Raiden lightly from Rika. Azumi approached him and grabbed him by his hood. She pulled him back to his previous spot.

"So, why are you here anyways?" Azumi asked.

"We just came back from a mission when Rika went all crazy and stuff. She suddenly stopped on her tracks and ran to the other direction… I just had to follow her and ask what happened…" Jake scratched his head as Rika punched his arm.

"Haha! That's because you don't have any Soul Perception!" Raiden teased him. Jake never took that joke lightly or if that was even a joke. It was really true.

"Oh yeah? Do you have any?" Jake shouted.

"No! But at least my cousin has!" Raiden shouted back.

"Oh, and you had the nerve to mock me when you yourself doesn't have any Soul Perception!" Jake shouted back. Rika and Azumi looked at each other.

"Well, yeah! Most weapons don't have Soul Perception, but almost every meister have one!"

"Yeah, but yo-! Mmmmph!" Rika covered Jake's mouth as soon as he was to throw his other feedback.

"Ok! We wouldn't want a trash talk at night now, would we?" Rika smiled at them.

"Ok! We're off!" Rika dragged Jake away. Raiden panted in fighting with Jake. Azumi rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Raiden ran to her.

**xXxNext MorningxXx**

"Hm. I wonder if there are any good missions there for us… Something that won't get the best of us…" Azumi looked at the bulletin board. Raiden crossed his arms and blew his bangs.

"C'mon, that kishin last night? It didn't best us! We had it and Jake interfered!" Raiden pouted. Azumi sighed.

"For the last time, Raiden. If they didn't interfere, we could've died there..." Azumi said as she searched for new missions that fit they're expectations.

"Pfft, I'm telling you. Jake is always there to ruin the moment…" Raiden looked at his right and saw Jake and Rika coming. Raiden then raised his eyebrow and smiled naughtily.

"With his hot weapon" he said. Azumi looked at him and kicked him down. "Ow!" the other students looked at them.

"I don't know him…" Azumi went back to looking at the bulletin board. The students sweat dropped. Raiden looked up and saw Rika with crossed arms looking down on him.

"Oh! Hey, Rika! How ya doin'?" Raiden quickly stood up and ran his hand through his spiky hair. Rika sighed.

"There you are. We've been looking for you guys all over the school!" Jake placed his hands behind his head. Azumi looked at them and approached the partners.

"Good morning, Jake, Rika…" Azumi smiled at them both.

"Morning!" they both responded at her.

"Um, good morning, Raiden?" Rika looked at him.

"Hi there, hot stuff" Raiden winked at her. Rika rolled her eyes as Jake glared at him.

"Anyways, we just got news from Ms. Eliza. Lord Death wants a word with you two…" Rika said.

"Really? That's unexpected…" Raiden looked at his cousin. "Let's go…" Azumi bowed at Jake and Rika and left with Raiden. Azumi and Raiden walked at the hallway of guillotines and soon were able to reach Lord Death.

"Oh! Hello, hello! How are you doing? Good to see you!" Lord Death jumped and greeted them. Azumi bowed. Raiden looked at her and bowed as well.

"It's a pleasant morning to see you Lord Death" they both said.

"Ok! I just received news from your mission last night. It seems Jake and Rika had slew your target again" Lord Death tilted his head.

"Um, yeah… I'm really sorry about that…" Azumi bowed her head.

"If Jak-!" Azumi kicked him down again.

"Again, I'm really sorry…" Azumi apologized again.

"Hm. Yes, I know it's really hard for you two, but I hate to say this. You have collected 9 souls and 6 of them were with the help of Jake and Rika. More of this and I may temporarily ban you from taking missions" Lord Death said.

"I am really sorry. We are really trying our best…" Azumi said.

"For that, I will give you this mission to prove you worthy… There are 30 kishin souls waiting in a castle near Alaska. Take 15 or more of them and you will be able to resume fighting kishins. Only, the hard thing about this mission is that there is a witch living in the castle" Lord Death said. Raiden stood up again.

"But of course, I will send Jake and Rika to supervise you. They will help you but will not fight the kishins for you" he said.

"Aw! Why Jake?" Raiden whined.

"You might as well know that Jake's partner is a half-witch. She may be able to help with negotiating with the witch…" Lord Death said. Azumi sighed.

"I will send them in…" Lord Death said. Soon the two came in and saw the other two waiting for them.

"Um… What's up, Lord Death?" Rika asked.

"I recently gave these two a mission. I was hoping you could be there to assist them. But not in a way that you two will fight for them…" he replied.

"Oookaaay…" Jake raised his eyebrow. "Rika, I need you to negotiate with the witch living in that castle… Negotiate her to leave the castle. She is one of DWMA's rehabilitated witches so there's no problem with having to fight her. But she may unleash a strong power if you will offend her…" Lord Death pointed at her.

"Um, excuse me, but may I know who this witch is and what castle it is?" Rika asked.

"A castle near Alaska. If I'm not mistaken, it is called Snow Castle… And the witch's name is Frost. She is an elemental witch. A witch more powerful than an animal-themed witch. As you noticed her element is snow…" Rika froze as Lord Death mentioned her name.

"Is there something the matter, Rika?" Jake noticed it and the others looked at her.

"Oh! Um… I think you should know this but… Witch Frost is my… aunt…" Rika looked away.

"Huh!" Jake and Raiden looked at her. "Just our luck!" Azumi smiled.

"Are you both in good terms?" Lord Death asked. "Um, yeah… Even better if you'd ask me…" Rika said.

"Ok then! Will you accept?" Lord Death asked them once again.

"We will" Jake and Rika said in unison. "Ok! You may go! Have fun, have fun, kids!" he waved his hand. The four bowed in respect and turned away.

"So… Why did you freeze when Lord Death mentioned Frost?" Jake asked. Raiden blew his bangs.

"You're her partner and you don't know anything about her family?" Raiden said. Jake glared at him.

"Well, you see… Aunt Frost is good to me…" Rika said.

"So? I don't see the reason why you looked scared…" Azumi asked.

"You don't know her… Perhaps… She's too good to me… She treats me like a baby…" Rika pulled out a lame face (the face when you see Excalibur).

"At least you two are in good terms" Jake said.

"You don't understand! She always squeezes me by hugging me… It's very embarrassing. I always hide when she visits me in my house…" Rika trembled.

"Don't worry! I'm here to protect you!" Raiden raised his eyebrows repeatedly.

"Hmph! Like you can do anything!" Jake looked at him.

"Hey! Don't start wi-!" Azumi grabbed his ear. And so they began to pack for their trip to Alaska.

* * *

Ok! Just felt like updating it. :)

To Death Evans 88 - Thank you for reviewing this OC story of mine. I'm still waiting for your update on your story. And yeah, my OCs will screw up against yours if Layle used his Chaos powers. Oh! And mind if I mention your OCs in my story for some next chapters? Thanks.

~Shadow


	3. Reiyah Reaper, Venise & Vaughn Mays

Hey, there! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but however, I own the OC characters in here...**

* * *

**Don't call me a kid! I'm not small!**

**-Reiyah Reaper**

**Yes, I am one of the Twin Swords! And I'm proud of it!**

**-Venise Mays**

**You try to hurt my sister and my meister, and you'll get a taste of my blade!**

**-Vaughn Mays**

"This is it… This is our time to shine…" the girl said as she looked the door of the dining room. Her mouth was covered by the green handkerchief that was usually tied on her neck to conceal her identity. She had red hair tied up to a ponytail. Her bangs are like Liz's only that the bangs on her forehead were parted on the left. She wore a light blue jacket that goes down only half of her torso. She had black gloves. She had yellow arm bands above both of her elbows. She wore short shorts and black boots and under that she wore fishnet stockings. She crossed her arms in front of her to see the reflection of her Twin Swords. On her left hand was always Venise and on her right hand was always Vaughn. Venise and Vaughn's handle was dark blue. A sash is tied on both of their handles. On Venise's is a violet sash and on Vaughn is a yellow sash.

"You ready, guys?" she asked.

"_We're ready, Reiyah!" _Venise and Vaughn said. "Let's rock this party!" Reiyah kicked the door down leaving a smoke. The kishins whose having dinner stood up and coughed.

"Is she the assassin? The messenger that tipped us to be here?" one asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm an assassin!" the smoke cleared up and Reiyah positioned herself for a fight. All 10 kishins sweat dropped.

"A kid?" they looked at each other. A nerve appeared on her forehead.

"I'm not a kid! I repeat that! I'm not a kid!" she stomped her feet.

"_Um. Don't pay attention to them, Reiyah!" _Vaughn said.

"_We better fight them off… And quick" _Venise said. "There's no doubt, she's so small…" one of them whispered to each other.

"I'm not small! Don't you dare call me small! I'm of average height! You got that?" she moved fast to the one who whispered it and slashed it from upward. It then evaporated and its red soul floated.

"Can a kid do that?" she smiled under the handkerchief tied around her mouth.

"Call in the other 20! This girl's a threat!" he said as one of them pushed a button.

"Huh? There are 30 of you here?" Reiyah asked.

"_That's impossible! The guy who tipped us said there were only 10!" _Vaughn said.

"Well, you heard wrong!" 20 more kishins went to the room and locked the door. Reiyah sweated.

"We can do this! We'll prove that we're worthy!" Reiyah shouted. Venise and Vaughn looked at each other uneasily in their weapon forms.

**~~Meanwhile**

"So… here we are… Snow Castle!" Raiden said as they hopped off the helicopter. They were wearing they're winter attire. The snow blew hard and so did the wind. Rika focused at it.

"Urgh… The madness is radiating in here…" Rika said. Jake looked at her and grabbed her hand. Rika looked at him surprisingly.

"You better resonate with me…" Jake smiled at her. Rika smiled back. Raiden groaned.

"Let's go forward…" Azumi stepped forward and the others followed. They crossed the bridge then Rika suddenly stopped and tightened her grip on Jake's hand.

"What is it?" Jake worriedly asked. The two stopped as well.

"This wavelength… I know this wavelength…" Rika gulped as she bowed.

"What wavelength…? Rika talk to me" Jake held her cheek and brought it to face him. Raiden growled. Rika's breath was hot when Jake did that. Jake could figure out what was that wavelength.

"Is it… your aunt?" Jake asked. Rika's hand trembled. Then the wind and snow blew harder. A tornado of snow and wind appeared in front of Rika.

"Hold on tight!" Raiden hugged his cousin tight and Jake did the same for his partner. After a few seconds it died down. The four slowly opened their eyes and saw a woman with fine curves dressed in blue silky dress. She had brown hair like Rika's tied up. She had the same blue eyes as Rika's too. She opened her eyes and saw Jake hugging Rika close.

"R-rika? W-what is the meaning of this?" she asked while nearly crying. Rika realized that Jake was still clinging to her and pushed him lightly.

"N-no! It's not what you think!" Rika waved her hands. Raiden chuckled and Azumi smacked his head.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" the girl approached her and hugged her tight. She rubbed her head on Rika's head.

"It's nice to see you, my niece!" it was Frost said.

"Uh, yeah! It's nice to see you too!" Rika replied in pain. Frost broke the hug much to Rika's joy.

"So, what brings you here?" Frost asked.

"We're here on a mission… These are my friends Azumi and Raiden…" Rika pointed to them. They smiled at her and Frost smiled back.

"And this is my partner, Jake" Rika said. Jake smiled nervously as Frost glared at him.

"We're here to wipe out the kishins in your castle… If you don't mind…" Rika asked.

"Of course! They're quite a nuisance actually. I couldn't just kill them myself without the authorization of Death…" Frost said.

"Thank you!" they all bowed.

"Although, I thought someone was here to take care of it a small meister and two of her weapons…" Frost said. Their eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"In this case we better hurry…" Azumi said. The three nodded.

"I'll take you there. I'll help if I can…" Frost said and led them in the castle.

**~~At The Dining Room**

Reiyah was cornered and wounded on her left shoulder. The kishins were surrounding her with their swords. Her vision was getting blurry.

"Urgh…" she groaned.

"_Reiyah! Stand up!" _Vaughn shouted at her. "I-I… Can't…" she weakly replied as she slid on the wall to sit.

"_Reiyah!" _Vaughn and Venise went to their human form.

"Oh my gosh!" Venise's hands trembled as she looked at the blood coming out of her left shoulder. The blood stained her blue dress.

"Reiyah! Get a hold of yourself!" Vaughn shook her to wake up. The kishins smiled. Vaughn stood up. Venise looked at him.

"Brother! No!" Venise screamed as she cried.

"I have no other choice… I won't let you two be the ones to suffer!" Vaughn turned his arm into a samurai blade.

"Wrong choice to protect your meister and sister…" they continued to step forward to them.

"Vaughn! Use me instead!" Venise said. "No… Protect Reiyah instead… Don't mind me…" Vaughn sweated and closed his eyes.

"Please… I'll die for them… Just protect them when I'm gone…" Vaughn whispered to himself. Venise heard him say this and shouted at him.

"Vaughn!" the kishins prepared to slash him from above and Vaughn could already taste the blade splitting him in half. But then…

*BAM!*

The kishins stopped from attacking and looked at their backs. Vaughn and Venise opened their eyes and saw the door down.

"What happened?" one kishin angrily shouted as they struggled to see through the dust.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late!" Rika was the one who kicked the door open with her foot as a scythe blade. It then turned back to normal.

"One more of them?" they asked as they turned their attention to Rika.

"Actually… More…" Rika smiled as Jake entered and grabbed her shoulder. She then turned to her weapon form.

"Urgh! This is a very bad day!" the 29 kishins ran towards them. Azumi with Raiden's weapon form, came in and jumped to the chandelier.

"Huh?" they stopped and looked up.

"Raiden…" Azumi made four arrows and prepared to fire it with the bow horizontally.

"_Yeah, let's do this…" _Raiden said. While the kishins are all looking up distracted, Jake ran to the three and did their Soul Resonance for defense.

"Rika! Now!" Jake shouted.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" they shouted in unison. "Soul Sympathy!" their wavelengths in the form of chains barricaded their front, defending the three partners and themselves for Azumi and Raiden's resonance.

"Soul Resonance! Lightning Attack!" the two shouted and Azumi fired the arrows to the kishins. While the arrows where in the air, it then turned to lightning and hit the kishins entirely. They soon evaporated and then 29 red floating souls appeared. Azumi went down and the chains disappeared. Raiden and Rika went back to their human forms.

"Students from the… academy?" Venise asked. Rika looked at them and saw Reiyah lying down unconscious with a badly bleeding wound.

"What happened?" Rika asked as she knelt beside her and examined the wound.

"She was hit by one of the kishins…" Venise said.

"What was that blade?" she asked. "A slender sword…"

"It didn't have any venom, did it?" Rika asked. Venise shook her head.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Jake asked. Vaughn sighed.

"We went here because we were temporarily banned from taking missions… We're here to prove ourselves to Lord Death… This was my idea… This is my entire fault…" Vaughn said as he tried to not cry.

"If I didn't suggest this, she would've…" Vaughn said. Rika looked at her and gulped.

"Everything happens for a reason… Don't blame yourself…" Jake said. Rika stretched her arms and snapped her head.

"Ok… Let's do this…" Rika place her hands on Reiyah's wounds and then her hand began to glow. Their eyes widened except for Jake. Rika then hummed a little bit and blew on the wound gently. When she removed her hands, the wound was gone. Their eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" Raiden asked still amazed. "You do know that she is half-witch…?" Jake glared at him.

"Oh! I knew that!" he said. Then a gust of wind came and Frost appeared.

"You! You're the witch!" Venise looked surprised. Rika stood up.

"Ok! Thanks for helping us Aunt…" Rika looked away.

"Oh, of course, darling!" Frost hugged her tight. Rika frowned a bit. Then Frost broke the hug.

"I'll better find a new home now… Now that I know that kishins are attracted to this place… Bye! Regards to your mother, Cassandra!" Frost then looked at Jake. Jake stood straight and gulped.

"I'm watching you…" she said before she disappeared with a gust of wind. Rika sighed.

"Whoa, I thought she'd never leave!" Jake said. Rika turned to the twins.

"She's alright, now. She just needs some rest…" Rika smiled at them.

"Yeah… base on how small she looks, she needs a lot of re - oof!" Azumi elbowed Raiden.

"Urgh…" Reiyah slowly opened her eyes and saw the 6 looking at her.

"Ah! Where am I? Where are the kishins?" she panicked and saw her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's ok now… We're actually the ones who took this mission…" Azumi said.

"Oh… The kishins are gone, I guess?" she looked away and the 4 nodded.

"Can you stand up?" Venise asked as she held her shoulder lightly. "Yeah…" she whispered.

"We better go back…" Jake said. The three nodded.

**~~DWMA**

"So, did the mission go well?" Lord Death tilted his head.

"Yes, we are able to collect all…" Azumi and Raiden bowed. "Good! Good! Very well done!" Lord Death's goofy voice turned in a high pitch.

"But, Lord Death. May I have one request?" Rika asked.

"Sure! What is it?" he asked.

"Please lift the ban of the three partners… They really worked hard…" Rika said.

"Hm? The three? Do you know what they did to make me ban them from taking missions?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry Lord Death but I don't care about that anymore… Please!" Rika bowed. Jake saw her determination and sided with her as well.

"I agree too…" Jake smiled. Azumi smiled as well and nodded to Raiden.

"We agree!" the two cousins said. "Hmmm… Very well" Lord Death sighed.

"Yes!" Rika exploded in excitement. "But!" Lord Death raised his big white hand. Rika stood up straight again.

"I will assign you four to be her group when taking missions… do we have a deal?" Rika could feel him eye them even though he wears a mask. Rika looked at the others for approve. Azumi nodded and looked at Raiden.

"Well, it's not my style to work in a group but… ok!" Raiden raised his thumbs. Rika then looked at her partner. He smiled at her sweetly.

"We agree!" Rika said. "Ok! I'll send them the news! You can go now! Bye, bye!" Lord Death waved at them. They got out and went to the facade of DWMA. Then they heard someone calling their names.

"Jake! Rika! Azumi! Raiden! Wait up!" they turned around and saw the three running towards them.

"Oh, hi guys!" Jake said.

"We just heard the news! Thank you so much!" Reiyah bowed.

"No problem!" Rika said. "We are so thankful!" Venise said.

"And yeah, Jake, you're right! Things do happen for a reason!" Vaughn smiled to him. Jake raised a thumb up.

* * *

Lazy... Lazy... I just thought to update this...

~Shadow


	4. The Mission 1

Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

Please review guys and tell me what you think about my OCs. You can use them if you like, just review and ask and credit me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.  
I do not own the OCs - Layle, Alyssa, Serenay, Thea, Ryo and Nico, and they all belong to Death Evans 88.  
However I own - Jake, Rika, Azumi, Raiden, Reiyah, Venise and Vaughn.**

* * *

**I am a descendant from a Samurai Clan. Yes, I know how to handle your weapons. Now hand them over for a moment while these kishins try to kill us!**

**-Azumi to Reiyah**

**Whoa! Hold on! You must've confused me with the real deal! Just because I have witch blood, doesn't mean I know how to cast all kinds of spells!**

**-Rika to Reiyah**

**Argh! We've been partners for 3 years now! How could you not tell that I like you!**

**-Jake screams out on the rooftop in his frustration after a fight with Rika**

"Geez… I don't know why I have to wake up this early just to cook breakfast…" Jake sighed as he flipped the pancakes. "Well, it's only fair, she cooked yesterday…" he then was finished and placed the food on the 2 plates served on the table.

"Where's Rika now, anyway? She needs to wake up now…" Jake rolled his eyes and took his apron off. He went to the Rika's door and knocked.

"Rika? You up yet?" no answer. He sighed. "I'm going in!" he opened the door and saw Rika still in her bed. He scratched his head in frustration and went to her.

"Rika… It's 5 minutes to 6 now. We don't want to be late for school…" Jake shook her lightly. Rika groaned and faced the other way. A nerve appeared on Jake's forehead. He pushed the curtains aside and the light of the sun hit Rika's face harshly.

"Argh, go away… 5 more minutes…" she covered her face with her pillow.

"Rika! I'm not joking around. Breakfast is ready. All you need to do is shower, change clothes and eat!" Jake poked one side of her torso that he knew had a ticklish side.

"Argh!" Rika sat up. "Ok! OK! I'm up!" Rika uncovered herself with her blanket revealing that she wore tank top and short shorts. Jake turned red and sniffed to prevent his nose bleed.

"Geez! Why are you dressed like that?" Jake shouted as Rika went to her closet. She yawned.

"C'mon, you always see me like this… Get used to it… And… Will you get out of my room now?" Rika glared at him. Rika covered his nose and got out.

"Geez…"

**~~DWMA**

"See? We're not late… in fact we're 15 minutes early!" Rika said as they got to the corridor of noisy students.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jake sweated in the thought that how he dragged Rika here in the academy. Rika chuckled but then someone bumped into her…

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rika apologized.

"No! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" a girl with ash blonde hair with pigtails said.

"I'm Maka!" she reached a hand for a shake.

"Oh! I'm Rika!" she accepted the handshake. Maka's eyes then widened.

"Is there something wrong?" Rika asked. "Um, n-no! Nothing!" she said.

"Oh! This is my partner Soul!" she pointed out to the boy beside her with white hair and red eyes.

"Nice to meet ya!" he waved. "Oh! The death scythe? Cool!" Rika smiled. "Ehem!" Jake looked away.

"Oh, sorry. This is my partner, Jake!" she said. "Good morning!" he said.

"Well, we better go now! Sorry again!" Rika and Jake went away. Maka's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Soul worriedly asked.

"Nothing, it's just that… her wavelength is unstable…" Maka said.

"Meaning?" Soul asked. "I can sense a witch, a meister and a weapon inside her…" Maka said. Soul laughed.

"No way can that happen Maka! You probably bumped into her hard to feel that way about her soul…" Soul said. Maka sighed. They went to the park where Stein and the others are. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kim, Jackie, Layle and Alyssa were there. After some practices, Stein went away for a break with Marie. Maka was still uneasy about Rika for some reason so she decided to ask Kid about it.

"Kid?" Maka called out to him. "Yes?"

"Is there a possibility that a person could be a witch, meister and weapon all at the same time?" Maka asked.

"Why would you ask such a question Maka? Of course not…" Kid said.

"But, I sensed one soul earlier… She had an unstable wavelength and all…" Maka thought about it.

"You know, Maka? There's such a thing called overstudying. And it can mess with your mind and you're Soul Perception" Layle said to her and laughed. Alyssa who was beside him grabbed and pulled his ear.

"Ow!" Layle groaned in pain.

"I owe you that…" Maka pointed at Alyssa. "C'mon, Maka… You're still bothered about that?" Soul raised his eyebrow and held her hand.

"Maka, if there was another witch here, I could've seen her in the witches' mass…" Kim said. Maka sighed in defeat.

"Ok… I'll stop worrying about it right now…" Maka said and Professor Stein appeared again.

"All of you, get up now…" he ordered. They all looked at each other but they stood up anyways fearing that Stein may throw a scalpel at them if they didn't.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Alyssa asked worriedly.

"Lord Death would like to see you for a mission…" Marie answered her question.

"Mission? Cool! I could use some exercise!" Layle grinned and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Of course, the others will be there too… Um, let me see… Ox, Harvar, Kilik and the pots, Ryo and Nico…" Marie tried to remember all. Layle groaned.

"Is Serenay there too?" he asked Marie.

"Oh! Yes! Serenay and Thea…" she placed one finger up. Layle groaned again. Alyssa put her palms together.

"That's great, Lay!" Alyssa smiled at his meister and boyfriend.

"That's hell, Lyss…" he countered.

"What's hell about your sister around?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"She's been having mood swings lately… I don't want to be around her for a while…" he said bluntly. Alyssa giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry! I'll be around here for you!" Alyssa winked at him. Layle smiled at her. Maka and Soul looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Stein said and they all followed him to the Death Room. They met up with the others there.

"Hey guys!" Maka greeted them with a smile. "Hey!" they replied.

"Maka!" Spirit ran to Maka and hugged her. He then broke his hug. Maka looked liked she was in hell.

"How are you? Is Soul treating you well?" Spirit glared at Soul who was beside her. Soul glared back at him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't start with me!" Soul shouted at him. Spirit looked away. "Why did I agree to them in the first place?" he whispered to himself.

"Hello, Layle" Serenay looked at Layle sharp. Layle gulped.

"Um, hi… Serenay…" he passed by her hoping she wouldn't do anything violent to him. Luckily she didn't and was able to breathe out. Alyssa smiled at him like 'See? Nothing happened!'. Layle smiled back at her.

"Tsubaki! Do you think I'll be the star in this mission of ours?" Black Star asked Tsubaki. Tsubaki smiled at him sweetly and nodded.

"Of course, Black Star!" she said.

"Ok! Hello, hello! How are you guys?" Lord Death bounced out of the mirror.

"Hi, Lord Death!" they greeted him.

"As you know, you are all gathered here for a mission. Three missions actually… I'll all split you to three groups…" Lord Death looked at them.

"The first group will be Kid, Liz, Patty, Serenay, Thea, Kim and Jackie… Second will be Ox, Harvar, Kilik and the pots, Ryo and Nico… Third group will be Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Layle and Alyssa…" Lord Death paused as they nodded and went to their groups. Death went to the first group.

"For your mission, you will go to a mansion with a mob of kishins… But beware, there will be a witch in your way… Luckily she is one of the rehabilitated witches of DWMA… Kim, I want you to negotiate with her as you pass her by so that she won't get offended with you entering her territory…" Kim nodded at Lord Death's order.

"Group two… You will kill a kishin that lives in a forest not too far from here. This giant has been destroying it for his own sake!" Lord Death said to them. Then he turned to the third group.

"For your mission, you will go to a castle with many kishins in it. I need you to destroy them since they have been causing quite a disturbance… I reserved this mission for you six since you all have powerful souls…" Lord Death looked at them. Layle grinned and ran his hand through his hair. He faced at Alyssa and raised his eyebrows repeatedly. Alyssa rolled her eyes yet smiled.

"But beware also for there will be a witch that you will pass before you enter this castle…" Lord Death continued.

"Alright!" Black Star looked pumped.

"I've never fought a witch in a long time!" Layle said.

"Yeah, that would be cool!" Soul said in his deep voice. The girls looked at each other and shook their heads as their boyfriends all agreed to each other.

"Um, not actually…." Lord Death looked at them. The boys looked surprised when he said this and so did the girls.

"This is a rehabilitated witch… You cannot harm her. You'll only negotiate with her…" Lord Death said.

"Well… that's no fun…" Layle pouted.

"Yeah! That sucks! A god like me deserves to kick a witches' bu-!"

**REAPER CHOP!**

Black Star was out cold on the ground. Tsubaki knelt beside him worriedly.

"Ok, I won't talk anymore…." Soul looked away.

"But, Lord Death, this is a witch… We all know about their mischievous and tricky nature!" Maka said.

"Hey!" Kim looked at her.

"Sorry Kim!" Maka apologized and turned back to Lord Death.

"We might harm her if she fights back" Maka said.

"That's why I will let someone help you three groups to establish each mission…" Lord Death bounced backward.

"Really who? Teachers?" Alyssa asked.

"Um, no. They're students like you too. They're from the other EAT class. I trust them enough to go to a mission with some Spartoi members. I already called them so they should be here any minute now…" Lord Death said. Then they heard footsteps coming forward to them. They saw three meisters walk with their weapons. Maka's eyes widened as she saw Rika with them.

"May I introduce to you… Meisters Jake, Azumi and Reiyah… And weapons Rika, Raiden, Venise and Vaughn" Lord Death pointed them out one by one. They greeted the Spartoi members.

"Your team mates for the mission will explain the details for you…" Lord Death said. He was a little lazy repeating all of that to them. They nodded.

"Azumi and Raiden… To the first group" he pointed the first group and the two cousins went to them. They were greeted warmly.

"Reiyah, Venise and Vaughn to the second group" he pointed them to the second group.

"You know, that Reiyah girl kinda reminds me of you, Nico" Ryo whispered to his partner Nico. Nico looked at the girl.

"Why's that?" he asked. Reiyah noticed the two looking and talking about her. She stuck an ear out. Even though they were whispering, Reiyah could hear them with her supersonic hearing.

"She's short just like you!" Ryo patted Nico in his head and laughed. Nico glared at him. Reiyah glared at him as well. Venise and Vaughn looked at her worriedly and asked what's bothering her.

"Did you just call me short?" her voice went husky as she asked Nico. Her expression darkened. Ryo gulped for a second.

"Well, indirectly… Yes" Ryo said. Reiyah was about to charge when her two weapons grabbed her arms. Reiyah was struggling to be free from their grasp to beat the hell out of Ryo.

"Don't you dare call me short! I'm not short! I'm average height! Damn it!" she threw a tantrum. Everybody in the room sweat dropped. After a few seconds Reiyah finally calmed down.

"Ok… I wasn't quite expecting that but on to the next group!" Lord Death happily said.

"Jake and Rika to the third…" they went to Soul and Maka's. Rika smiled at Maka.

"Hey! How's it going?" she asked.

"Fine!" Maka answered. Layle then saw Rika's soul.

"_Maka was right, she does have an unstable wavelength…" _Layle thought.

"Rika, I need you to negotiate with a witch for this mission to enter a castle…" Lord Death ordered. All of their eyes widened when Lord Death ordered it to Rika.

"Um… Who might… this… witch be?" Rika laughed nervously.

"Hmmm… Witch Flame if I remember… Another elemental witch" Lord Death said. Kim's eyes widened.

"THE Witch Flame? That's one powerful witch…" Kim said. Rika cover her face with her hands and looked like she was sobbing.

"Is there something wrong, Rika?" Lord Death asked. Jake looked at her then to Lord Death.

"Um, I'm guessing she doesn't like this witch" Jake said.

"Why, did Witch Frost give you a hard time?" Lord Death asked.

"Um, no… We're in good terms… Witch Flame is um…" Rika looked away.

"Is she related to you?" Lord Death tilted his head.

"Lord Death, you really shouldn't pick witches that are related to me… Especially my aunts…" Rika sighed. Everybody except for Jake, Raiden, Azumi, Reiyah, Venise and Vaughn gasped.

"Y-you're a witch?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, great…" Rika mumbled. "Half-witch actually…" she answered.

"How come I don't see you in witches' mass?" Kim asked.

"Um, I'm not allowed to go there since my soul is only half a witch…" Rika said as she saw Kim's soul.

"Tanuki witch…" she whispered. Maka heard her and surprised she knew Kim's animal theme.

"Well, then let's not waste time and prepare for the mission! Good luck you guys!" Lord Death said in his goofy voice. They all bowed and left. As they left, each other's team were introducing themselves one by one to the new team mates.

"So… I guess you already know us!" Maka and Soul said to the two. Rika noticed them holding hands as well as the other two pairs.

"I'm Layle and this is my partner and _girlfriend_, Alyssa!" Layle introduced. Alyssa blushed.

"Nice to meet you!" Alyssa said. "Nice to meet you too!" Jake greeted her back.

"I'm Tsubaki and this is my meister-!" Tsubaki was cut off by Black Star.

"AND HIS BOYFRIEND, THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" he laughed. Tsubaki turned red. Rika groaned.

"Is he always like this?" Rika asked.

"Yeah… You'll get used to him" Soul said.

"So, I see you're all couples, huh?" Rika eyed them.

"I guess so… Why? Are you two not?" Layle asked. The two turned to look at each other and shook their heads.

"N-no! We aren't! We're just partners!" Rika laughed nervously.

"Yeah! Just… partners…." Jake looked away but you can see his ears turn red together with his face. But his voice trailed off in the last word. Maka and Alyssa giggled.

"So, what weapons do you turn too?" Rika changed the subject quickly.

"Oh! Soul here turns into a scythe and so does Alyssa!" Maka said.

"Tsubaki here turns into many weapons but our primary use is the chain scythe!" Black Star said proudly. Rika chuckled.

"I guess we all have scythes here in this team" Jake said.

"Really? You're a scythe too?" Alyssa excitedly asked Rika. Rika smiled and nodded.

"So, I guess that's why I felt like your soul was unstable… I'm not hallucinating after all!" Maka said. "And definitely not overstudying!" she glared at Layle.

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry for teasing you like that… But I'm just wondering… why do I see a meister's soul in you?" Layle asked.

"Well, I can wield weapons too, since I have witch blood…" Rika simply answered the question and then looked deep down into Layle's soul.

"How about you? I can see two souls in you…" Rika calmly asked. Layle's eyes widened.

"You have Soul Perception too?" he asked.

"Well, yeah…" Rika scratched her head. She then looked at Jake. Jake raised an eyebrow. He knew she was going to say something regarding his Soul Perception. Rika grinned.

"Ask this guy if he has Soul Perception" Rika pointed at him.

"Argh! I knew there was something up on your sleeve when you looked at me!" Jake shouted at Rika. Rika shouted back. They all laughed. They got that Jake didn't have any Soul Perception at that point. Maka looked at their souls. Even though they were bickering, their soul was resonating.

"_These two make a good pair, I guess!" _Maka smiled at the two arguing.

* * *

Yep... I finally had the chance to update this story. And as I have said, Layle, Alyssa, Serenay, Thea, Ryo and Nico doesn't belong to me instead, they belong to Death Evans 88.

To Death Evans 88 - Sorry if this took long. I've been busy with the other stories. I've been trying to capture your OCs' personalities and I hope this is ok. :)

~Shadow


	5. The Mission 2 & The Castle

Hey! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

I uploaded two chapters here since I'm starting school tomorrow...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and Death Evans 88's OCs. I only own 2 of the main OCs here.**

* * *

"**Be thankful my magical forte is healing magic or else you could've had died here"**

**-Rika to Jake**

"**You don't have to take every hit for me, you know that?"**

**-Jake to Rika**

Jake, Rika, Maka, Soul, Layle, Alyssa, Black Star and Tsubaki went to the castle. The hallway was dark and very creepy. Jake looked at Rika.

"Are you doing fine? Do you need my wavelength?" Jake looked at her.

"I'm fine… I can manage this madness… You don't need to worry. And I can't always rely on your anti-demon wavelength" Rika's voice echoed. Jake sighed.

"You have anti-demon wavelength?" Soul asked.

"Uhuh!" Jake smiled even though he knew that they couldn't see him.

"Cool, my meister has one too! You too are alike" he replied. Maka made a smiling sound.

"Well, Maka has Soul Perception and Anti-demon wavelength but Jake doesn't have Soul Perception… They aren't alike" she grinned. Jake growled.

"You don't have to rub it in me too much…" he whispered. They laughed with the two bickering. Then they heard something from the end of the hallway.

"What is that?" Alyssa held Layle's arm tightly. Layle held her close. They all breathed heavily and then suddenly the torches on the side of the hallway lit up, but in a different color. It was blue. Black Star laughed.

"Black Star, this is not the time to laugh!" Maka shouted at him.

"A GOD LIKE ME CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS! HAHAHA!" he continued. Tsubaki looked at him worriedly.

"So, you think this is her?" Jake asked.

"Wait… I'll try to focus on her soul…." Rika closed her eyes to concentrate but she was disturbed with Black Star's laughing.

"Grr…" Rika opened one eye and then approached him. She turned her arm into a scythe blade and then pointed it to his face.

"What are you going to do with that?" Black Star asked arrogantly.

"I swear if you keep on doing that I'll cut your throat open and rip out your vocal chords!" she angrily shouted. That made him shut up for a bit. Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"Now, now… We wouldn't want anyone hurt now, would we?" Tsubaki laughed nervously as she tried to pull Rika away.

"Don't worry; that's normal for her. She'll pose a threat on anyone but won't go far in killing…" Jake calmly said before another gust of hot wind threw them on the ground.

"Whoa! What was that?" Layle held Alyssa's hand to prepare for battle.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it doesn't like us here…" Soul held Maka's.

"Tsubaki, we'll go into Enchanted Sword Mode for this fight…" Black Star commanded. Tsubaki nodded. Rika took a deep breath.

"Wait…" Rika looked at them as they got into a stance.

"Huh?" they all looked at her.

"That's her…" Rika took steps forward. "T-this is my fight…" Rika wanted to cry.

"For real? You are being dramatic…" Jake eyed her.

"Wait until you see her…" Rika took a deep breath.

"AUNT! CUT THE FLAMES DOWN! I'M HERE TO TALK TO YOU!" Rika's voice echoed through the hallways. They all covered their ears.

"That is one hell of a girl… You two have matching voices" Layle teased Alyssa.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alyssa pouted her lips. Layle laughed and patted her head. Another huge gust of wind blew. They all covered their faces with their arms.

"RIKA! HELLO! GOOD TO SEE YOU, MY NIECE!" a woman with well-endowed body and red dress hugged her. All of them stared at Rika who was struggling to be free from her.

"Mmmmmpfff!" Rika was suffocating.

"U-um… Ms. Flame, you're actually suffocating her…" Jake dared to say this in front of a witch. The witch glared at him and made Jake gulp.

"You must be Jake, my niece's partner…" she said. "Frost had told me about your partnership with my dear niece.." she added.

"Hah!" Rika finally broke free and tried to catch her breath.

"Rika, it's so nice to see you!" the witch smiled.

"Y-yeah… Me too!" Rika scratched her head. "Look, we're here for a mission… Would you please permit us to enter your castle and kill the kishins living here?" she went straight to the point.

"Of course dear, in fact, I was just leaving to report this to Lord Death!" Witch Flame tilted her head to see Rika's companions.

"Are they your friends?" she asked.

"Do they look like my enemies?" Rika sarcastically asked. Witch Flame sighed.

"I know, I know. I'll leave now" she smiled and then transformed into a fire and went out.

"Phew! I thought she'd never leave!" Maka said, even though she knew this was a rehabilitated witch, she still had hatred for some witches. Black Star laughed as Rika slouched in stress. She pointed to Jake.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Rika walked forward as the others followed her. They stopped and saw a huge wooden door.

"I can feel many pre-kishin souls in there…" Maka closed her eyes.

"Tell me about it… And one heck of feast will this be…" Layle did the same.

"13 on the right…" Maka said. "27 on the left…" Layle followed.

"So how that does add up?" Soul asked. Alyssa and Tsubaki started adding them mentally.

Tsubaki opened her mouth to say the total but interrupted by Rika.

"Wait! Wait! Before you could say the right answer, let Jake add it!" Rika grinned at Jake.

"Stop mocking me! I know I'm not good in math! Happy?" Jake asked as she laughed.

"Wow, you two are one heck of a couple if that ever happens…" Layle whispered.

"Um, the answer is 40…" Tsubaki tried to break the tension. "Let's go kick some ass now!" Black Star grabbed Tsubaki's hand and charged to the door.

"Hey! Black Star! Come back! Think of a plan first!" Layle tried to stop him but he went straight to the door breaking it. They all sweat dropped as they hear Black Star ranting about how awesome he is in the room.

"Well, no going back…" Soul sighed and transformed. He was then placed in the hands of Maka twirling the scythe. Alyssa did the same too.

"C'mon! I'm hungry!" Rika grinned and transformed into her weapon form.

"I know" Jake smiled and grabbed the scythe in front of him.

"Let's go!" the three scythe meisters charged in.

* * *

I won't be doing the fight scene... Meh, too lazy. :P hehe

~shadow


	6. The Mission 3 & Madness

Hey! Shadowmistx98 again!

I uploaded two chapters. I won't be doing their fight with the kishins.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and Death Evans 88's OCs.**

* * *

"**Do I disturb you once I fall into madness? Heeheehee… Well, I am a witch in blood so it's only normal for me to be like this"**

**-Rika (Madness and Witch Mode)**

"**I swear Rika; I'll get you out of there!"**

**-Jake trying to pull her out from the madness**

"Haaaaaaaah!" Layle charged in for the last kishin at their sight with Witch Hunter. Once he cut it in half, its body disappeared and a red floating soul went up.

"Well, that's the last of them…" Layle said as Alyssa turned back to human form. Alyssa gawked at how many souls they have slain.

"That was tiring don't you think?" Maka asked them.

"Ha! A guy like me doesn't get tired!" Black Star swung Tsubaki around in her chain scythe form.

"_Aaaah… Black Star, I'm getting dizzy!" _Tsubaki laughed a bit. Soul and Tsubaki turned back to human form. Rika did as well. She was quiet, not to mention ignoring Black Star shouting. Layle looked around.

"This place is disturbing, I feel that there is a lot of Madness here…" he said.

"Well, what do you expect? This is a witch's lair. Witches have this disturbing wavelength…" Alyssa said then turned to Jake who was pointing at Rika who had her look away from them.

"A-ah! N-not all witches! I mean, there are good witches!" Alyssa sweat dropped. Layle chuckled. Rika was panting heavily and Jake noticed it.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked her. Rika placed her hand on her forehead and wheezed.

"I-I don't think so…" she felt her knees wobbly and was about to fall on the ground but Jake caught her in time.

"Whoa! Is she ok?" Soul and the others ran to her. Jake was beginning to worry.

"Wait! Stay back!" and so they did. They stopped as Jake tried to look at her face.

"I just need to transfer my wavelength to her and-!" Jake was about to reach his hand on her forehead but suddenly Rika grabbed his wrist tightly. Jake gasped in her tight grip. Rika slowly looked up to him.

"R-Rika?" Jake called out to her.

"Yes?" Rika then grinned creepily. Jake instantly backed away. The others backed away too.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Tsubaki worriedly asked. Rika stood up wobbly.

"Oh my… I'm very sorry if you have to see me like this… Well, I must say, witch's souls are quite disturbing, aren't they?" Rika put her hand over her mouth as she looked evilly at Alyssa. Layle moved her behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" Layle angrily asked. He didn't like that tone and look at Alyssa.

"A lot actually…" Rika laughed. "I knew it, we shouldn't trust witches…" Layle said.

"Hey! Hold your tongue… That's not completely her!" Jake looked at him.

"What do you mean, that's completely her, she's right in front of us!" Maka said.

"This is her witch self… She's fallen into madness…" Jake's voice trailed off as they saw Rika manipulate the shadows around her and make it cover her.

"That easily?" Layle asked, still not convinced.

"She's very vulnerable to madness and relies on my wavelength at times… I recall a professor that is vulnerable too… Stein was it?" Jake eyed him.

"This is not the time to fight you guys! Someone in front of us needs our help!" Tsubaki pleaded them to stop. They all looked at her as the shadow uncovered her. Rika's hoodie was unzipped and her polo sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Plus, she's wearing a witch hat now. Their eyes widened.

"My, my… You shouldn't stare at people like that…" Rika smiled at them as she adjusted her hat.

"Listen, I need to go inside her mind and pull her out of this insanity… But even though her magical forte is healing she can manipulate shadows around her to her advantage… Better be careful…" he whispered. They nodded and the weapons turned into their form.

"Oh… You're turning against me now, Jake?" Rika raised an eyebrow. Jake glared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Rika raised her arms and manipulated her shadows up to attack them.

"Dodge!" Jake shouted as they split. Layle charged at her but Rika blocked using one shadow but Layle quickly swung it again at her torso.

"Ungh!" Rika moved backward using her shadow.

"Think your tough, huh?" Layle shouted.

"Please! Rika! Fight!" Jake wanted to shout at Layle for cutting her but it didn't quite matter now. Rika laughed as she touched her wound. Surprisingly, she was still able to stand up tall. She looked at the blood.

"Oh, look… Blood" she smiled and placed her hand back. Then her hand began to glow.

"What the-!" Black Star's mouth hung open. Rika removed her hand and the wound was gone.

"Didn't Jake teach you a lesson earlier? I'm a healer" Rika adjusted her hat again.

"No matter how much you wound me, I can still regenerate…" she continued with a wicked smile.

"Just like Kim…" Maka whispered. "Haaaah!" Black Star went to her with Tsubaki's chain scythe mode. Rika blocked with her scythe arm.

"Huh?" his eyes widened. She then grabbed the other scythe of Tsubaki and pulled it from Black Star.

"_Ah!" _Tsubaki shouted as she was thrown away.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star turned to Rika.

"You'll pay for this!" Black Star tried to punch her with his soul wavelength but she avoided the attacks smoothly. While distracted Layle and Maka went to attack her from the side. Rika manipulated her shadow to block from all sides. They gasped.

"Do you think you can catch me that easily?" Rika asked them and using the shadows, she threw them far away.

"Not for long!" someone said from behind her. Rika tried to turn around but it was too late. Jake had punched her with his palm first on her back.

"SOUL FORCE!" Jake shouted as an electric wave gone through his hand to Rika's body.

"Argh!" Rika spitted out blood and fainted. Jake touched both her shoulders and connected with her in her mind.

"What happened to them?" Soul asked as he returned to his human form.

"They must be resonating with each other right now…" Maka said.

* * *

Jake opened his eyes and looked around. The same room when he first saved her butt from madness. The rooms had mirrors but it was dark. There were candles but lit up in a blue flame. He then turned to the brunette who was sitting on a chair.

"Rika…" he began to approach her.

"Um… excuse me… but have we met before?" she asked. Jake smiled. When they were in her mind, she couldn't remember his face.

"I think so…" Jake sat beside her.

"Oh! You're the guy who always comes here… What are you doing here?" she asked as she smiled at him sweetly. Jake had always liked that smile. That carefree smile always comforted him.

"Um, just hanging out… How about you?" Jake asked.

"Well… I don't know… I feel something bad happened. I can't just place my foot on it…" she pondered.

"Um, what was your name again?" Rika asked.

"Jake" he smiled.

"Oh! I'm Rika then!" she looked at him.

"You know… I feel that I've already met you a long time ago… I don't know you that much but…" Rika pouted. Jake continued to listen.

"Even though you come here from time to time, something about your face catches my attention" she said. Jake's eyes widened. Usually she would talk about the same things over and over again but this time it's different.

"What's that?" Jake asked curiously.

"I've always liked your eyes… They're as green as an emerald…" Rika chuckled. Jake blushed a bit.

"Are you suggesting that I'm cute?" Jake tried to drive the attention away by joking with that matter.

"I guess so" she replied. Jake blushed more. He didn't expect that answer. He smiled.

"Do you want to get out of this room?" he asked moving straight to the point.

"I want but I can't leave the room. The door is locked…" she said sadly. Jake stood up and went to a door with a silver shiny knob.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and then he opened it. Rika's eyes widened.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Rika went quickly to him. Jake stretched out a hand. Rika smiled and took it as they went outside of the room.

* * *

Rika's eyes slowly opened. The gang twitched and prepared for battle except for Jake.

"Urgh…" she slowly stood up.

"Why are we out of the castle…?" Rika massaged her forehead. They all looked at each other.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Alyssa asked. Rika felt alarmed.

"Why? What happened?" she turned to Jake. He sighed.

"You fell into madness…" he said. Rika shook her head.

"Did… D-did I hurt someone?" she worriedly asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Aw, I'm really sorry if you have to see that…" Rika was aware she was bonkers when she goes into Witch Mode.

"You know, I'm sorry for not trusting you… I thought you were only in disguise…" Layle shyly said.

"It's ok, I'm used to it…" Rika said.

"Well, we better go back" Jake helped her up.

"Ow…" Rika touched her torso where the cut was.

"That would be Layle's fault…" Alyssa said. "Alyssa!" Layle turned to her. Alyssa chuckled quite amused when he throws a fit. It was her definition of 'cute'.

"You were able to heal it…" Jake said.

"I did heal it… from the outside… It's not completely healed inside yet… Man, sometimes I am an idiot when I'm in my witch self…" Rika rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed and began to walk.

"You know, when I was in your mind, you called me cute" Jake said to Rika. Rika raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" she crossed her arms.

"Yes… Really…" he grinned.

"You do know I'm crazy that time and only crazy people calls you cute..." Rika came back with a smart statement. Jake pouted and wanted to curse.

_"Damn, this dummy's a smart ass... I almost got her that time... She never runs out of come back statements, huh?" _Jake sighed and went in the vehicle to go back at DWMA.

**~DWMA**

"So, did the mission go well?" Lord Death bounced as he asked. Maka nodded.

"The kishins were cleared off the castle!" Maka smiled.

"Thanks to a big star like me, I was there!" Black Star laughed.

"Tsk... Tsubaki, you better watch your boyfriend or I'll maybe assassinate him soon..." Rika looked away hiding her glare. Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"How about the others? Are they here yet?" Alyssa asked. Lord Death nodded.

"Yes, yes~! They came here first. What took you so long?" he asked tilting his head.

"Um... Rika fell into madness..." Jake answered silently.

"Oh, my. That is bad... Are you able to control yourself now?" he asked. Rika smiled and raised a thumb up.

"Well, that is all I need to know. I trust you two to handle these kinds of situations..." Lord Death waved goodbye to them.

"Bye, bye kids!" he bounced backwards.

"Bye, Lord Death!" they all went back to the hallway of guillotines.

"Whoo! Spartoi needs to party!" Layle raised his arms. The rest just laughed.

"How about you two... You can join us, even your other friends" Alyssa said to the partners. They both looked at each other.

"Are you sure? Cause, we aren't Spartoi members..." Rika asked shyly.

"Of course! You are our friends, right?" Tsubaki smiled at them sweetly. Jake grinned.

"Thanks you guys!" he said.

"C'mon let's go meet up with them!" Maka motioned them to follow her. The two held smiled at each other and followed Maka.

"This was a great day, wasn't it?" Jake asked Rika while they were running.

"Even though I fell into madness. Yeah. A great day!" Rika smiled.

* * *

Another story line finished. I know I totally messes up with this chapter... I don't have any ideas yet with the other chapters yet so I'm not going to write for this story for awhile.

In case your wondering how Jake and Rika looks like... Check my deviantart account - Shadowmistx92 (link is in my profile) and browse through my gallery. The title of the art is Soul Eater OCs. That's how they look like. :)

Many thanks for Death Evans 88 for letting me use your OCs. :D

~shadow


	7. Journey to the Past

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Just the OCs.**

* * *

Jake uneasily smiled as he faced the smiling red-head sitting across her at the table. They were in a café outside school.

"So… What was it that you want to tell me?" Jake asked even though he already knew what she was going to say.

"Um… I… I-I would like you to offer partnership!" she bowed her head in respect. Jake sighed. He's going to have a hard time rejecting another offer.

"Um… I'm sorry but… I'm not taking partnership offers…" Jake said. The girl looked at him slowly.

"Is it because of that girl?" she asked. "Huh?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"I-I don't understand" Jake honestly said.

"Why do you still choose that witch girl, huh?" she stood up.

"She's weak, stubborn and dependent like the other girls out there! How come you'll just reject me over her!" she slammed the table with her hands. Jake couldn't take her insults. Every insults of Rika would have to pass through him.

Jake stood up. "Hey! You don't have the right to judge her that fast! What do you even know about her, huh?" he slammed the table with his hands, ignoring that people might be starting to stare.

"And besides, the main reason why you're asking me to be your partner is that I'm a Wilson, right?" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs. The girl froze upon hearing this. Jake knitted his eyebrows and took a deep breath.

"I suppose that's your only reason. Go now…" he coldly said. Tears started forming in the girl's eyes. She sobbed and ran away from the café. Jake run a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah… That's what I thought…" he silently grabbed his bag and started to walk home. Rika is still in school and he had already instructed her to go without him. He placed his hands on the back of his head and closed his eyes as he walked.

"Why am I feeling this? Is this the same way as I felt for Rika the first time I met her…?" he asked himself. He then shook his head.

"No… it's totally different. I've been feeling this for the past year… A year later after living in with Rika as a partner…" Jake blushed at the thought. "But I'm not so sure yet…"

Jake then remembered something.

"Why did I choose her as a partner again?" he stopped and looked at the laughing sun. He felt his black coat drift backward as he reminisced the past.

**xXxXx**

"_Jake, no matter how much you like your candidate as a partner, never tell your identity as a Wilson at first" _

My mother always told me that. And obviously, I would ask why.

"_But why? Is there something wrong with our family name?" I asked. "Do we have criminal history?" such a question I would even ask._

She smiled at me and caressed my white hair.

"_No, child. Our family is pretty known in the history of DWMA. Some people would only want our name to be stuck to theirs" she said._

I couldn't understand her, but nodded eventually. At the age 10, I was sent to a training school for DWMA students. I was playing a piano alone in the music room when somebody entered. She had short red hair and was slightly taller than me. She approached me.

"What are you playing?" she asked.

"Um… T-the music of the soul…" I stuttered as I said it. She nodded.

"You know, I play the flute" she smiled at me. My eyes sparkled. She was an instrument player too!

"Really?" I asked eagerly. She nodded.

"You're a meister, right? Do you want to be my partner?" she asked in her sweet and innocent voice. I almost jumped in my seat that time. This was the first time I was approached in school. I was always alone and isolated in a corner. I nodded excitedly.

"Cool! I'm Sheila! A dagger!" she made a peace sign with her right hand.

"I'm Jake W-!" I stopped when I was about to say my last name. I remembered what my mother said. I couldn't fully-understand it but I did as she said.

"I'm Jake" I smiled.

We were inseparable during our months of partnership. I would always hop happily inside our home.

"Well, somebody had a nice day today" Alicia, the eldest of my siblings said to me.

"Wait! Wait! He's blushing!" Roger, the second eldest teased me. I looked at the mirror and saw that he was right. I was bright red.

"Is it because of that Sheila girl?" Ryan, the third, asked me as he played "Final Fantasy X". I nodded shyly.

"Is it obvious? He's blooming because of her! Haha!" Carrie, the fourth, laughed at me.

"Well, excuse me! You're just jealous of me!" I smirked as I cross my arms and looked away. All of them laughed and so did I.

"But, you haven't told her that you're a Wilson yet, right?" Maya, the fifth, coldly asked which broke the laughter. My older sister looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah…" I answered.

"Be careful… Her treatment of you may still change…." She stood up and went upstairs. All of us looked at each other, quite disturbed.

"Uh… Don't mind that, Jake" Alicia smiled at me. I nodded and went to the kitchen to greet my mother. I peeked inside and saw her chopping some vegetables for our dinner later. She stopped and looked at me behind her. No doubt, she felt my soul within the area.

"Welcome home, dear!" she smiled at me sweetly as she rearranged her long white hair, which I inherited in her.

"Thanks mom" I smiled back and she continued what she was doing. I saw my little sister, Hailey, who was in a high-chair. She was looking at me, smiling. I approached her and patted her head. She was only 3 that time.

"Hey there, Hailey! You're so cute! How are you doing?" I asked, even though I knew she wasn't going to answer me that I can understand. I continued to pinch her cheeks softly when mom asked me.

"So, how was school?" she asked. I stopped pinching my little sister and turned to face mother.

"It was great! I made a few friends in school! And after school, Sheila and I went together for some food! It was amazing!" I jumped in joy as I remembered the whole scene. I heard my mother sigh.

"That's great. I'm glad you're beginning to adjust in that training school" she smiled at me. I then remembered what Maya said.

"Mom… Why can't I tell Sheila that I'm a Wilson?" I tilted my head like every other child would. She sighed again.

"That's because she may not be showing her true personality yet… I want you and your siblings to make the right choice" she said as she placed the carrots inside the pot. I felt a little insulted.

"That can't be. Sheila is a kind person! That's her true personality! She won't change. I refuse to believe you!" I blurted out and ran upstairs to my room. I don't know, but I felt a little guilty of shouting at her. I felt a little conscious of Sheila but she didn't change at all for the next days with her. So I felt secured. But things started to change for the next weeks. She started ignoring me all of a sudden and started hanging out with another boy. That made me enraged, so I confronted her.

"Sheila, what happened to us? All of a sudden, you're ignoring me! And you're even hanging out with another boy! I want the truth!" I said to her. Her eyes shot wide open. I saw her grit her teeth and prepared to shout at me.

"Us? There is no us!" she shouted at me. I was surprised with her answer. Was this the same Sheila that I've met a long time ago?

"You're a weak, pathetic and dependent meister! And that day where we met? That was only a bet! I was supposed to ask partnership to the loneliest person in this training school! So there! You have the truth!" she knitted her eyebrows and started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm a W-!" I stopped as I said this. What kind of fool I am? Desperate? Mother was right. Everyone is not what we seem to know. She… She was just using me for a bet… I… I was glad I didn't tell her that I'm a Wilson.

I cried later that night in the arms of my mother. I apologized for everything that I said to her. She said that it was alright and it was ok for me to commit a mistake to learn. I learned that Maya had also the same experience as mine. She was only concerned of me that time she asked me coldly.

"Remember, Jake. When choosing a partner, you must always remember to not tell your last name… He or she must look at you not the same way as the others treat you. Your partner must look at you for who you are and not just your name as a Wilson… Do you understand that?" she looked at me. I nodded. Now I understand as to why that was always the instruction of a Wilson.

I was sent in a DWMA branch, not far away from the main one in Death City. When I was sent there for training, I became popular because of my looks. But I was cautious not to give anyone my secret information. The girls would circle around me asking for my number at the cafeteria during lunch time. They were all the same, I thought. They would just only want to be my partner because of my looks. Why not just look at my personality instead?

I smiled at them in respect and looked around. Every boy seems to be glaring at me. I gulped as I smiled to hide my fear. I looked around more and chuckled slightly as a girl talked to me. I closed my eyes and sighed, but not audible to let them hear. I opened my eyes once more and saw a dark corner of the cafeteria. There, I saw a girl with long brown hair. She was leaning at the wall with her arms crossed. Something tells me that she's different. The way she looked at me. It wasn't the same way as the other girls would. Her eyes were blue. Such a beautiful color but glaring at me with coldness. I stared at her for a while until she seemed to notice what I was doing. She stood up straight and went away with her hair flowing backward.

**Present Time**

Rika closed her locker as she took a deep breath. The hallways of DWMA were still crowded as usual. She fought her way to the façade of DWMA. It wasn't as crowded as the hallways. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"Wow, what a crowd… It's very relaxing to be with not much people…" she shoved her hands inside her pockets of her hoodie, feeling contented with her stretch. Then she bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Rika saw books falling. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking!" Rika hurriedly gathered the books that fell on the floor.

"No, no! It's ok!" the girl snatched the books away from Rika's hands. Her voice was husky as Rika noticed. She looked at the red-head and she did the same. She was surprised to see Rika. Rika focused on the corner of her eyes and saw that there were tears coming out of it.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you in any part?" Rika panicked and started to look somewhere in her arm which she bumped. Rika looked at her worriedly. The girl sniffed and looked at Rika in guiltiness.

"I'M SO SORRY!" the girl bowed and ran inside the school. Rika looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What a weird fellow…." She sighed and went down the staircase of DWMA. Jake said he had some business to attend to so it was ok to not wait up for him in going home.

"Rika!" a familiar voice called out to her. She stopped to look at her back. There she saw Vaughn waving at her trying to catch up with her. When he did, he smiled at Rika.

"Hey, there, Vaughn. Where's your sister and meister?" Rika asked.

"Well, they have their girls' night out. So obviously I'm not invited" Vaughn and Rika started to walk down again. Rika chuckled.

"Mind if I come with you?" he asked shyly. Rika nodded back with a smile.

"So where's Jake?" he asked. "He said he has some business to attend to, so I'm going home alone" Rika answered.

"Mmm… I see" the y reached the bottom of the staircase. "Hey, thanks for healing me and my sister's meister. She would've been dead without you"

"It's no problem. It's just a little magic" Rika chuckled humbly.

"Are you kidding me? It's a gift! I don't know why some people would treat you differently" he said a little angered with the thought. Rika suddenly stared at the floor as they walked.

"_The same words he said to me…." _Rika smiled and turned to Vaughn.

"Thank you, Vaughn. You're one of the people who appreciate it" Rika said to him. Vaughn then held her shoulder making Rika twitch a little.

"You're a kind and beautiful person, Rika. You deserve to be praised" Rika stopped and raised her eyebrow.

"Beautiful?" Rika looked at him as he suddenly realized what he just said. His cheeks turned red.

"Um, d-did I say that? O-of course! Y-you're personality is really beautiful! Not just on the outside but also in the inside!" he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, whatever you say" Rika chose to ignore it and continued to walk with Vaughn. The words Vaughn spoke triggered her past memories.

**xXxXx**

"_You should just ignore them, Rika"_

That's what my father always says.

"_Everything is alright. You don't need to worry, dear"_

My mother said in her persuasive voice. But no…. Something's not right. It shouldn't be ignored. Whenever I pass by the streets, people would start whispering. Even at school. Even the teachers would do that. Until I heard some information that I didn't even know.

"Isn't she the daughter of the witch? The musical witch Cassandra?"

"Yeah, she's the persuasive witch, right?"

My eyes opened wide. Tears started forming in the coring of my eyes.

"My mother… is a witch?" I couldn't help but feel angry. Why didn't they tell me? I rushed back home and confronted them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sniffing in front of my parents.

"What is, Rika? We… We can't understand you" my father said, but I can feel he already knows what I'm talking about.

"Honey, what's wro-!" I interrupted my mother.

"Many things, mom! Many things! You always told me that everything is alright and I should just ignore them! But the thing is I shouldn't!" I clenched my fists. They looked worriedly at me.

"You should've had told me… That would be much better than to hear it from others…." I sobbed.

"You should've told me that I'm a daughter of a witch" without a second thought I ran up to my bedroom and screamed in my pillow. I cried and cried all of my emotions in one day until my parents knocked and opened the door to my room.

"Rika… Please let us explain…" mother sat down beside me on my right as father did the same on the left. I nodded.

"I am a weapon of DWMA. I already told you that, right?" I nodded to my father's question.

"And you already know that I'm a witch, right?" I nodded again but this time to my mother.

"We fell in love with each other despite of our differences… Lord Death accepts it. This time, there may be no one accepting you, but there will be a time where someone will accept you for who you are. Being half-witch is not to be treated as a curse… It's a gift" my father smiled at me as I turned to face him. I turned to my mother and she also smiled at me. I forced a smile.

"But when…?" I asked. They both hugged me.

"In time, dear. In time" my mother caressed my hair.

In a few years I have learned my magical forte. It was healing magic. But I also learned that I can fall into madness easily and can cast shadow manipulation when I'm not myself anymore. That's the thing I was very careful about. I also discovered that I have Soul Perception. When I was 11, I accidentally discovered another ability. I was a weapon, just like my dad. I was able to transform my arms into a blue and black blade but I can't transform fully. I went to my parents and told them what happened. They were happy for me and decided to send me to a DWMA branch not far away from the main branch in Death City, the next year. I went there when I was 12 and smiled in my accomplishment. But something seems nostalgic… Everyone started whispering as I pass by the hallway. This… This will never end, won't it? I never had any friends. I stayed in that school for one year.

I was 13 when a popular guy came to the school. White messy hair… Green eyes… Tall build… What's so special about him? Why do all the girls seem to like him? He's getting too much attention. I glared at him unknowingly as I leaned on a wall of a dark corner of the cafeteria. Why was he so popular? The girls don't know him personally, so why ask for a stranger's number?

I admit… I was jealous of his popularity. That he was easily accepted with open arms here in the school. I continued to look at him when suddenly he stared at me. It was for a while when I figured out that he was analyzing my face. I straightened up and walked away.

**Normal POV *Still a flashback**

Jake closed his locker and a girl approached him.

"Hi there, Jake!" she flipped her blue hair and smiled seductively at him.

"Um, hi…" he replied bluntly.

"So I was thinking that maybe you want to hang out with me later?" she asked.

"Um… sorry, I'm busy later…" Jake lied. He was really free for that time. The girl pouted.

"Aw… That's too bad…" she looked away but she then stopped. You could say that she was looking at someone. Jake looked at the direction she was looking and saw that girl who was glaring at her yesterday. The brunette who looked at him coldly. Jake's mouth hung slightly open as she passed by.

"Hmph! There she goes again… The cursed girl" the girl smirked as she said this. Jake was a little angry when she said this. Calling someone "cursed" is an offensive attack to a person. But he asked bluntly.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" he asked. The girl turned to him.

"Oh, that's because you're new here. That's Rika Harper. She's a half-witch… A cursed one…" she smiled evilly. I was the one who was offended with that statement. He didn't know why, though. As days gone by, he tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't let him. She would suddenly go away. Every time he smiles at her, she would return a glare. Jake suddenly thought.

"_She's a girl who doesn't recognize me for my looks… Could she be… the one that I'm looking for?" _Jake thought of offering her partnership. He would like to try if this was the right partner for him. Later that day where there were already no students in the school, Jake followed Rika. She was in front of the façade of the school looking at an injured bird. Jake hid and looked at her.

"Are… Are you ok?" Rika asked the bird as she gently carried it to her lap.

"Wait… Let me heal you…" Rika then placed her hands on the bird's broken wing. It then glowed. She removed her hand and let the bird adjust. It then flew away. Jake's eyes widened.

"_Amazing… She healed it. Is that what you call cursed?" _Jake then approached her silently to her back.

"What do you want?" Rika asked abruptly. Jake froze. Rika stood up and faced him.

"Wow, I'm assuming you have Soul Perception, huh? You're lucky. I'm a meister and I don't have any" Jake scratched his head and chuckled. Rika didn't talk. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"H-hey! W-wait!" Jake ran in front of her to stop her from walking away.

"What?" Rika asked irritably.

"I noticed you on the cafeteria and I just wanted to introduce to myself…" Jake raised his hand to shake hands. Rika looked at it and then to him.

"I'm Jake W-" Jake cleared his throat. "I'm Jake…"

He waited for her reply but she continued to glare at him. "You're Rika Harper, right?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she went straight to the point.

"Um… I… I want to offer you partnership… You're a weapon, right? What do you say?" Jake smiled at her. He was a little nervous.

"Yes, I am a weapon… And no…" Rika went to his side to pass through him but Jake held her hand to stop her.

"Hey, wait!" Rika and Jake stopped as they felt the connection of their souls. Rika hurriedly jerked her hand away before she could not gather the strength to pull her hand back.

"Why do you want to be partners with me?" Rika asked.

"I don't see any reason why not" Jake said.

"THERE ARE!" Rika shouted that made Jake twitch. Rika turned to face him.

"You want to know why? I'm a weapon who can't even transform fully! I'm an isolated and neglected person! And most of all, I have the blood of a witch, meaning I'm cursed! Is that enough reason for you to go away?" Rika shouted at the top of her lungs. Jake looked at her for awhile and smiled as Rika sobbed silently.

"You know… I saw what you did to that injured bird earlier… I don't think it's a curse… It's a gift"

Rika's eyes opened in his statement.

"Being able to do that… It's a blessing for other people. I don't know why people treat you indifferently… Just because you have witch blood? That's just wrong… And even though you're an incomplete weapon, you still have the time to practice it…" Rika continued to look at him.

"You want to know why I chose to offer you partnership? It's because you're the only one who looked at me differently… Not like the others who just base me off my popularity…" Jake looked away. He then looked back at Rika.

"I won't take no for an answer. I'll wait until you say yes" he smiled at her sweetly. It was the first time that someone talked to her that way.

"We'll see…" Rika ran away from Jake's sight. Jake sighed. The next day, Jake wanted to let his stress out for a while. He went to the music room to play some piano but as he approached the door, he heard someone playing. Jake opened the door slightly and peeked at who was playing it. He then saw Rika sitting in front of it playing the same piece he knew. Jake entered the room and approached at her. Rika stopped playing, feeling the familiar wavelength at her back. Rika looked at Jake a little surprised.

"You know, that melody is more beautiful if someone is playing it with you… Mind if I join?" Jake asked. Rika thought about it for a while but eventually nodded. Jake sat beside her and started to play. Rika was only looking at him. Jake stopped and looked back.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're supposed to be playing to" he smiled. Rika's eyes widened and nodded. Jake started again followed by Rika. The way they played it, very beautiful and harmonic. They finished the piece and Jake stood up.

"Well, that was nice! Well, I need to go now, then" Jake went to the door. He was happy he got to spend time with her. As he was about to reach for the doorknob, Rika called out to him.

"Wait!" Jake stopped and faced at her. Rika stood up and faced at him.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Um… About yesterday… I um… My answer is yes…" she said. Jake continued to look at her.

"What? You asked me yesterday to be your partner, right? So there!" Rika looked away and shouted at him irritably. Jake smiled and approached her. He raised a hand.

"Huh? What's this?" Rika asked him.

"I'm so glad you accepted my offer. This will be the sign of our partnership, ok?" Jake smiled at her.

"Um…I … Might as well…" Rika was having second thought to shake his hand but Jake suddenly grabbed it. Rika looked at him as he chuckled. Something about him is different. The way he treats other people. It's just… surprising… Rika didn't even hope that such a person would exist.

Rika smiled as she shook back his hand.

* * *

"So… You said that once you find a partner, you'll move to Death City to study in the main branch?" Rika chewed her sandwich. Jake and Rika were sitting on the patch of grass on a hill far from the campus grounds. They were secretly going out. They don't want anyone to know their partnership. Jake nodded as he ate.

"Will you be able to come?" Jake asked. Rika thought about it.

"Well, I did promise my parents that I would be able to enroll on DWMA in Death City… I guess, I'll be able to!" Rika smiled at him.

"Alright!" Jake chuckled. "So can we leave on Friday after class?"

"I guess so… But can I ask you a favor?" Rika turned to him.

"Shoot…"

"Don't tell our partnership to anyone in the school…" Rika said sadly. "Why not?" Jake asked.

"I don't want people to think I hung on to you just because of your popularity… I don't want the whispers to get any more aggressive towards me…" Rika looked down as Jake smiled. Jake held her shoulders.

"Ok… I respect it…" Jake said.

"Thank you…" Rika smiled at him sweetly.

Jake and Rika had left their old school and went to DWMA. They had enrolled and successfully gotten in it. But they were ordered to come back for an initiation as to where they are going to be placed. EAT or NOT. They had picked a small but decent apartment to live in and after their enrollment, Jae invited Rika somewhere. Jake lead Rika to a cave in the forest near DWMA.

"W-what are we doing here?" Rika nervously asked.

"Didn't you tell me that you wanted to unlock your full form as a weapon? That's why we're here! We'll practice!" Jake smiled and optimistic as ever. Rika was happy to hear it but she can't help but feel uneasy.

"But I don't know where to start…" Rika sadly said.

"You should focus on it… Close your eyes and feel your own soul…" Jake said. Rika looked at him then with what he said. Rika took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"_Feel you soul…" _Rika looked like she was meditating. Jake looked at her as she did this.

"_You can do this" _Jake thought. Rika after a while glowed blue which made Jake jolt. Rika glowed continuously until she started to take the form of her weapon. Jake stretched his arm out to catch Rika. As Jake grabbed it, the light faded away. Jake opened his eyes and saw the weapon in front of him.

"Hey! Cool! You're a scythe!" Jake exclaimed. Rika opened her right eye to see what happened. She was in a black room, but she can see clearly her meister and everything around the cave.

'_This is…. Me?' _Rika's voice echoed.

"Heck, yeah! You're so awesome! You were able to do that in just a day? Amazing!" Jake continued to praise her. Rika then went back to her human form.

"That was great! Nice!" Jake raised his thumbs up.

"Thank you… Thank you for believing in me…" Rika smiled.

"Of course… You're my partner, remember?" Jake smiled at Rika. "Now, let's go back! I'm hungry!" Jake grinned and started to slowly walk away. Rika silently followed him and looked at his back.

"Yeah… Partners…" Rika whispered and smiled.

A few months later, they had already gotten in the school. Luckily they were placed in the EAT class. Rika had already changed her last name to Witchblade. Because of doing a few jobs for the school they were able to move to a new and big enough for them apartment.

"Jake! I'm just going to place these boxes in your room!" Rika said as she looked around their messy new apartment. They just moved in last night so you can't expect it to be that clean.

"Uh, yeah! I'm just outside the door! Call me if you need me!" Jake answered back. Rika rolled her eyes and blew her bangs away. She proceeded to enter his room when suddenly; the boxes on her hands went out of balance and fell.

"Shoot…." Rika panicked. "Jake's going to kill me once he found out that I dropped his things…" Rika hurriedly went down to gather the things that fell.

"I hope there's nothing fragile here to break…" Rika one by one placed the things back in the boxes when something caught her eye.

"Huh? What's this?" she looked at a rectangular piece of laminated paper.

"An ID?" she asked herself as she began to read it. Her eyes widened.

"Jake… Wilson…?" Rika sat down the couch and continued to read it.

"Isn't Wilson a famous family of meisters?" she whispered to herself. Her eyelids then slowly dropped in disappointment.

"How come… How come he didn't tell me?" Rika was angry at the same time sad. She heard footsteps coming towards the living room and hid the ID.

"Oh, hey… Are you done yet with the boxes?" Jake slowly approached her but stopped as he saw the boxes on the floor in front of his bedroom door. Rika didn't reply.

"I guess you aren't. I told you, you can call me for help" he chuckled.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Rika suddenly asked. Jake looked at her surprised but gulped as well. He knew that there was still one thing he wasn't telling her.

"N-nothing…" he looked away. He didn't want to tell. He was afraid that once she knew it, she would start treating him differently. For the past few months, Jake had felt accepted with his true self with Rika by his side. He wouldn't want to change that.

"Why lie?... I thought we were partners…" Rika looked at him.

"I-I…" Jake couldn't say anything.

"Just tell the truth… I would appreciate it if you're really the one who directly told me…" Rika looked away. Jake's heart sank for that moment. He felt like she was going to leave him with the tone of her voice. But somehow, he gave in.

"Y-yeah…" Jake clenched his fists.

"What is it then…?" Rika asked.

"I'm… I'm a Jake Wilson… Born in the family of meisters…" he looked away again. Rika breathed out.

"Why didn't tell me before all this…?" Rika looked at him.

"I… I was afraid that you'll change your treatment towards me… I wouldn't want that… I've already experienced that feeling…. I don't want it to happen again…" Jake said.

"So you don't trust me?" Rika asked.

"N-no it's not like t-that!" Jake panicky said.

"You know, I wouldn't treat you just because of your last name… After all, it's the soul that counts right?" Rika said to him. Jake was surprised. She was right.

"Everyone is unique in his own way… And that's what I saw in you… You wanna know why I said yes to your offer? It's because you saw me not as a curse like everybody thought…. You saw me for who I am and I really liked that about you…." Rika smiled at him. Jake looked away.

"A-are you mad at me…?" he asked. Rika sighed.

"A little… but…" Jake looked at her as he waited for her next statement.

"Let's just make a promise to never tell lies to each other again and to trust each other… Ok?" Rika stood up and stretched out her hand. Jake looked at her as she smiled. Jake accepted her hand.

"Well, I guess we're back to business" Rika didn't show it but she was still a bit disappointed and Jake was still a bit afraid. Rika sighed as she went to the boxes to pick it up. She noticed that Jake's soul is still uneasy so she just joked around to make the mood light. After all, he was her meister. She couldn't stay angry at him for so long.

"And speaking of that… I can't believe you don't have any soul perception…." Rika said.

"W-what?" Jake turned to her surprised with what she just said. Rika chuckled.

"Don't be uneasy right now. Everything that we talked about is in the past… You shouldn't worry" Rika turned to face him. Jake looked at her as she smiled sweetly.

"_We're partners right? I chose you, I wouldn't leave you"_

Jake didn't know but it's like Rika communicated with him subconsciously.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Rika's voice snapped Jake's tail of thoughts. Jake smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you…" he said. "Thank you too" Rika smiled back.

**Present Time**

Jake went out of the shortcut alley he went through. He looked around but something caught his eyes. It was Rika and Vaughn walking towards him together. TOGETHER.

"Oh! Jake! You're already done?" Rika ran towards him. Vaughn looked surprised because he didn't know they would run into him. Vaughn just silently followed her.

"Uh… yeah. How about you?" Jake asked.

"Uhuh!" Rika grinned.

"Oh, hey Vaughn…" Jake looked at him as he smiled.

"Hey!" Vaughn smiled back.

"Why are you two…?" Jake pointed to both of them.

"Oh! I was just sticking around Rika for awhile since my meister and sister has a girls night out" Vaughn said.

"Well, guess I better go now. Bye!" Vaughn started to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Rika asked. Vaughn nodded.

"Bye, then!" Rika said. Vaughn then completely disappeared from their sight.

"So… you two really planned to walk together or what?" Jake asked as he walked with Rika.

"No, I just ran into him while climbing down the staircase…" Rika said. Jake nodded.

"How about you? What was that business you were talking about?" Rika asked.

"Um, it's nothing" he said. "Well, whatever you say" Rika replied.

"Hey, you want to go eat some food outside?" Jake asked.

"We're already outside, what are you pertaining to? Outerspace?" Rika sarcastically replied. Jake raised his eyebrow. Rika laughed at his expression. He then punched his arm lightly.

"Aw, c'mon, that was just a joke, don't take it too seriously!" she said.

"So, do you want or not?" Jake asked again.

"Of course I'd love to. But why the sudden urge to spend some money? You're the most selfish guy I've ever known" Rika laughed again. Jake rolled his eyes but smiled. This is the Rika that he knew. Always teasing.

"Well, it's just that... We don't have any time for this and I figured out that it would be nice to relax" Jake said.

"Well… Whatever floats your boat, I guess" Rika smiled at him. Jake smiled back.

"_I'm glad that I was able to find someone like you"_


	8. EXCALIBUR

**Hi! Shadowmistx98 here**

**Phew! Haven't updated since last year... Well, let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor Alyssa and Layle(Death Evans 88). I only own Jake and Rika**

The bell rang.

The students cheered in excitement.

"Ok,ok! I know! Class dismissed!" Ms. Eliza said. "Oh, and don't forgot the essay I want you to write about!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the students answered in unison as they got out.

"Whoa… And I can't believe we have to go out just for this research on the essay…" Rika said as she and her partner got up.

"…" Jake silently grabbed his books and placed it inside his bag. Rika raised an eyebrow.

"Hey… Are you ok?" Rika worriedly asked as she carried her bag.

"N-no, it's just that I got an 80 on our quiz in history…" Jake carried his. Rika chuckled.

"What's wrong about that? That's a passing grade" Rika smiled at him as they walked downstairs.

"I know, it's just that it's a little bit annoying that I memorized all the terms needed for that quiz and it turns out that almost all of the items were an enumeration…." Jake pouted. Rika chuckled again.

"Don't worry, next time I'll help you study…" Rika patted his back. Jake looked at her as she smiled at him sweetly and sincerely. He looked away and turned a bit red.

"What's wrong this time? You got a failing grade on math again?" Rika raised her eyebrows.

"T-thanks…" he replied as he tried to regain his cool again.

"No prob" Rika smirked. As they walked through the filled corridor, they spotted some friends.

"Oh, hey look, it's Alyssa and Layle" Rika smiled as she pulled Jake with her to approach them.

"Oh, hi guys! How are you doing?" Alyssa smiled and waved at them.

"Just fine. How about you two?" Rika asked.

"Well, nothing much. We're actually going out for a date" Layle looked over to Alyssa. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So how about you two? Going out or something?" Layle asked the two. Jake was still quiet.

"Um, yeah. But we're going to do a research about our essay…" Rika crossed her arms.

"Hmm? About what?" Alyssa asked.

"Uum.. About… Excalibur, was it?" Jake looked over at Rika as she nodded. Alyssa and Layle froze.

Jake and Rika looked at each other. They poked the two on their shoulders.

Then their faces became in a twisted expression that was quite not normal.

Rika stepped back, sweat-dropping. "Um, is there something wrong…?"

"If you're going to research on him… Better be careful" the two eyed the partners.

"EEEEH?" Jake and Rika's mouth hung open.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two… Good luck and I hope you come back alive" Layle patted Jake's back and Alyssa did the same with Rika. The two then left.

"Oookkkk…. I cannot understand why they have to say that" Jake said. Rika sighed.

"C'mon, let's just go and get this over with…" Rika motioned Jake to come along with her in which he did.

The two travelled with Jake driving the motorcycle. They stopped in front of a waterfall with a cave. Jake took off his sunglasses and hopped off the motorcycle. Rika did so as well.

"Aw, c'mon! We have to climb that!?" Jake complained. Rika sighed.

"Well, no use in complaining… We have to get up there to do some research…" Rika said as she started looking for a path.

"But the books provided in the library seems well… I mean, Excalibur is defined as a great weapon and is probably the one you'll want as a partner and all… Shouldn't that be enough information?" Jake asked.

"Something's off about this Excalibur… I just can't point out what…" Rika said as she rubbed her chin in thought. Jake sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" Jake said as he started to look for a path too. They scouted the place for a while and they eventually were able to climb up the cave. The two looked around. The cave wasn't dark. It was actually full of shining crystals. Although, their legs were wet while walking around. They kept walking and walking until they reached a small land with a golden sword in the middle of it. They approached it and analyzed it.

"Wow, shiny sword" Rika said sarcastically. Jake chuckled a bit but then…

"Why thank you my fair lady" a voice came from the sword making the two jump and hug each other in surprise.

"Are you two ready? To meet… the famous and well-loved Excalibur?" the voice asked.

"Uuuh" Jake and Rika looked at each other.

"Very well then! If you insist!" the sword then started glowing. It glowed very bright that Jake and Rika had to cover their eyes. The light then died down.

Jake and Rika let go of each other and opened their eyes to see what's in front of them.

"Wow…" Rika looked at him blankly.

"**THAT'S **Excalibur!?" Rika exclaimed.

"Somehow, I imagined a tall guy with muscles…" Jake said as he looked at Excalibur.

Rika covered her mouth, trying to suppress her laugh.

"Um… You're Excalibur… the Holy Sword… Right?" Jake asked as he sweat-dropped.

"The one and only"

Rika raised her hands. "Um… No intention to be rude, but I don't think the Holy Sword will be wearing a top hat like th-!"

"FOOL!" Excalibur pointed his stick to Rika, making her jerk.

"Do you who have any idea where this hat was made?" the white little… thing asked them.

"Uuh, no?" Rika glanced nervously at Jake.

"FOOL! Who are you two anyway?"

Rika seemed to be pulling her anger away so Jake answered. "Uh, we're Jake and Rika. We're students from DWM-!"

"FOOL! I know that already!" Excalibur pointed his cane to Jake.

"Uh…" Jake looked over at Rika.

"Then why did you ask us if you already kne-!" Rika was then again interrupted.

"FOOL! My legend takes back in the 12th century!" Excalibur pointed his cane again to Rika.

"Stop pointing that stick in front of my face!" Rika shoved it off using her arm.

"What is your favorite number from 1-12?" Excalibur asked.

"Um… I don't know… 4?" Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Um…" Rika seemed hesitant to answer it. "9?"

"FOOL! You don't have any right to answer the question!" Excalibur turned his back.

"What!? Then why did you ask us!?" Rika angrily asked him.

"What is your favorite beverage in the morning?" Excalibur suddenly faced the two again.

"Um…" Jake looked at him.

"Nothing you say makes sense…" Rika said.

"FOOL! My legend takes back to the 12th century!" Excalibur pointed out his cane again to Rika.

"Nobody freaking cares about your legend!" Rika gritted her teeth.

"How did you become a meister of DWMA?" Excalibur asked.

"I'm not a meister, I'm a weapon!" Rika shouted.

"FOOL! You're such a nuisance to my day" Excalibur looked away with chin up high.

Rika's blood boiled. "What did you say?"

"Do you mind lending yourself a dictionary?" Excalibur asked. Rika's destructive instinct as a witch took over.

"Why you little-!" Rika's hand became a scythe blade and charged at Excalibur. She was stopped by Jake.

"Hey! Rika! Calm down! I'm sure he's just being… Nice?" Jake laughed nervously as he pulled Rika back. Rika growled as she did what he said. She just sat crossed legged and passed the responsibility to have a conversation with Excalibur.

"So, I assume that you're the meister?" Excalibur asked Jake.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Then I would assume that you would love to hear my legend?" Excalibur asked.

"Um, o-!"

"FOOL! My mornings begin with a cup of coffee with cream at the café" Excalibur pointed his cane to Jake.

"Uuuh…" Jake's eye twitched.

"And do you know what café it is?" Excalibur asked again.

"Um… Deathbucks?"

"WRONG! YOU ARE A FOOL!"

"Hey! Seriously, stop calling me a fool" Jake said to him bluntly.

"FOOL! Are you a meister or not?" Excalibur pointed his cane closer to his face.

"Urgh… Didn't you already ask me about that?" Jake started to get annoyed.

"FOOL! My legend takes back to the 12th century!" Excalibur walked around the small land. Jake groaned.

"Nice, you say?" Rika eyed Jake. Jake couldn't budge anymore.

"If you are going to handle me as a meister, you need to hear out my 1000 provisions!" Excalibur said as he walked around.

"1… 1000!?" Jake exclaimed. Even before Jake spoke, Excalibur started enumerating the 1000 provisions.

The partners fell silent as Excalibur walked around, talking about his 1000 provisions. Rika turned her hand into a scythe blade and looked at it.

"Shall I kill him already?" a dark aura appeared around Rika. Jake laughed nervously and gulped. Then Excalibur seemed to finish talking. That was quite fast for a 1000 provision.

"Then my dear meister! Let us begin our journey together as one!" Excalibur lifted his hand up and started to glow. Rika looked at him blankly. And into the hands of Jake was the Holy Sword, Excalibur.

"The Holy Sword… It's in my hands now…" Jake said as he looked at it.

"Yes! Together, you and I shall be invin-!"

Jake placed the sword back to its original place.

"What?" Excalibur asked surprisingly.

Jake sighed. "Sorry, dude. Already got a partner here right beside me!"

Rika smiled and stood up.

"Thank you for the time, though!" Jake said as he and Rika started to walk away.

Excalibur sighed. "Fools"

The two partners went back to DWMA after that cursed trip with Excalibur. As they were walking, they came across Maka and Soul.

"Oh, hey guys! It's been a while since we last saw each other, huh?" Maka smiled. The two laughed nervously laughed

"What happened? You two seem to be afloat…" Soul said. Just as he asked this, Jake and Rika's expression twisted like Alyssa and Layle's.

"Eh… We prefer not to talk about it" Jake said as they left. Maka and Soul looked at each other with confusion.

* * *

******If You like SoMa, check out my story titled "Accidentally in Love" :)**

******So, shadow out!**


End file.
